


But Wait, There's More [Prop-Tony Tropes]!

by Gibbs_yeah



Series: To Trope or Not to Trope [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Captain America, Gen, Tony Stark is not a good bro, Tony Tore the Avengers Apart, canon-divergent, not Tony friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbs_yeah/pseuds/Gibbs_yeah
Summary: Who would've guessed there were so many more prop-Tony tropes? Here are some more parodies and snippets.





	1. Shuri Turns In Team Cap

**Author's Note:**

> These aren't canon compliant because none of the tropes are.

Shuri is canoncially smarter than Tony, so she would definitely not be so stupid as to call the international cops on people for the same crimes her own brother committed. (Especially as she shows no signs of being a hypocrite like Tony.)

 

Shuri drummed her fingers on a tabletop. Then she glanced at her brother and said, "I don't understand. Why can't I call the U.N. about these fugitives?"

T'Challa sighed and said, "Sister, if you have them arrested for violating the Accords, than you must make me a prisoner as well."

Shuri frowned and asked, "What?"

T'Challa nodded and said, "Yes. I, too, was in Siberia. Without permission from anyone. But my purpose was far less noble. I sought vengeance against the man I thought caused our father's death."

Shuri slumped and said, "I didn't know."

T'Challa stepped forward to lay a hand on her shoulder. He said, "I have pledged my word for their safety. Would you force me to break it? As little as I want to consider politics, you must recognize the damage that would cause my reputation. And worse, if it became known I was a hypocrite, who imprisons others while committing the same crimes."

"All right, brother," Shuri said with a smile. "Introduce me to our guests."


	2. Shuri Is Adopted by Tony

This one is weird. Why would Shuri need Tony when she already has a family and her own tech?

 

Shuri paused in front of her locked-down lab. She glanced around the hallway, then consulted the small device in her hand. She sighed and said, "Mr. Stark, come out. You're not fooling anyone."

She rolled her eyes as her would-be BFF crowded into her space. Stark said, "So when's the show start? I'm all set for the fireworks and floor show."

Shuri crossed her arms and frowned. She said, "There is nothing I care to share with you, Mr. Stark." The colonizer did enough damage with his own inventions. No way she was letting him get his hands on ANY Wakandan tech. Or any vibranium.

Tony said, "Oh, come on, Princess. We'll be like family in no time."

Shuri shuddered at the thought. She answered, "Absolutely not. My mother and brother are all the family I need."

Tony winked and grinned at her as he said, "The we'll be Science Bros---no wait, Science Ho---no that's not right either. Um, Science Buds?"

The device in Shuri's hand vibrated. She glanced at the screen and pressed a button. A small alarm sounded somewhere in Stark's weird-looking jacket.

"What the---What DID YOU JUST DO?" Tony yelled as he pulled out a Stark tablet and began furiously typing.

Shuri nodded in satisfaction and said, "Destroyed the invader trying to hack into our system."

She winked and grinned at Stark as she asked, "Problem?"


	3. Peter Is Adopted by Tony

I haven't seen "Spider-Man: Homecoming," but my impression of Aunt May is that she 1) cares a lot about Peter, 2) is not stupid, and 3) distrusts Tony Stark. Given those conditions, it's ridiculous that May would reject Peter for his sexuality, mutant status, or whatever. And you can be sure that she's already considered where Peter should go if something happens to her---and that's definitely NOT the creepy embrace of extortionist Tony Stark.

 

Peter knew something was up as soon as May asked him to sit down with her at the kitchen table. He asked, "What's up?"

May reached over and rested her hand on his. She looked straight at him and said, "You know I love you, right?"

Peter gave her a puzzled look and said, "Yeah..."

May nodded and said, "And you know that nothing will change that. I mean, I'm scared to death when you're out there as Spider-Man, but you being different doesn't mean anything to me."

"Yeah, I do," Peter answered. He knew that Aunt May would stand by him through anything.

May sat up and said, "And you like Ned's family, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, they're okay," Peter replied, still not sure what was going on.

May looked down at some papers on the table. She said, "We both know that anything can happen. So, I'm filing paperwork to make sure you're taken care of if...if anything happens to me."

Peter pushed out of the chair and said, "I don't want to talk about this."

May stood as well and pulled Peter into a hug. She quietly said, "I don't really want to even think about it. But I have to---we have to. You deserve so much love, Peter. I have to be sure you're going to have that in your life---and I have to be sure you're safe. So I asked Ned's family if they would stand as guardians for you if...."

"Ned already knows---about, well, everything," Peter said. 

"Then they sound like a good fit, just in case," May said as broke the hug and smiled at him.

He stepped back as well and looked at May. He said, "You know...you know I love you, too."


	4. The Ex-Avengers Will Come Crawling Back

The sheer pettiness of these "Make the Ex-Avengers Grovel" fics is off the charts. Even Tony Stark would likely cringe at the Mean Girls vibe these fics give off. I don't know if any of the Avengers will even WANT to be based at the compound anymore. Also, the ex-Avengers have shown no need or desire to be back at the compound, under the U.N.'s thumb, or anywhere near Tony Hypocrite Stark. But what if Tony was as petty and bitter as these "Make the Ex-Avengers Grovel" fics seem to be?

 

The ex-Avengers and the others were taking a moment to rest as Quill, Strange, and the raccoon pried the gems from the gauntlet.

Now that the universe was out of danger, Tony's bitterness grew with every laugh and burst of chatter, every sign of friendship between his former teammates and their new allies. Even Rhodey, Vision, and the Spider Kid were mixing and mingling like it was a Hollywood after-party.

The ragtag teams had rallied time and again, behind T'Challa, behind Gamora, behind Thor...behind Rogers.

Tony didn't even get to gloat, because somebody'd gotten Rogers a new goddamn shield. It was suspiciously similar to Barnes' new arm.

Of course Rogers now was checking in with each person as he made his way across the battlefield. Like he was still a responsible "Captain." 

Tony reached out and stopped Rhodey as he walked by. Tony said, "I guess we should talk strategy."

Rhodey frowned and said, "What? Tony, we just won the war."

"Not about the big purple guy. About THEM," Tony said as he waved a gauntlet at their ex-teammates.

Rhodey looked at the teams, then looked back at Tony. He said, "You can't be serious."

Tony shrugged and said, "Why not? They should all be on lockdown the second we get back to Earth."

He could see it, all of them groveling and begging to be allowed to serve out their sentences at the compound with its lap pool, satellite TVs, etc. Tony ignored the twinge of conscience that reminded him of the conditions of the Raft he'd left them rotting in under Ross's control.

Rhodey snorted and asked, "Do you need your head examined? These people just saved the UNIVERSE and you want to lock them up?"

Tony replied, "They're war criminals."

He straightened as Rogers walked up. Blood streaked Rogers' hair, beard, and uniform, but he seemed to be ignoring his injuries.

Rogers asked, "Are you okay with waiting a little longer to get back? Dr. Strange can only send so many people home at a time."

Tony couldn't help himself. He asked, "And where exactly is Home Sweet Home these days?"

Rogers glanced at him. Somehow Tony felt like Rogers could see right into Tony's bitter black heart. 

Rogers shrugged and said, "Wherever we need to be."

Rhodey nodded and said, "Yeah, we'll wait long enough to let you scatter."

He clasped the hand Rogers offered and continued, "Wish things were different."

Rogers nodded and said, "Maybe they still can be. Someday."

He gave Tony a nod. As he turned away, Rogers said, "Take care of yourselves."

As Rogers walked away, Tony asked, "Where will you be heading? Just, you know, in case there's a change in the Accords or another universe-ending emergency or something." Not that the first item was likely. Tony had learned the hard way that the U.N. wasn't in any hurry to even THINK about giving up all the power they gained over the Avengers. Rhodey, Vision, and Tony had been on a very short leash. One he actually was grateful the Spider Kid had dodged.

Rogers paused and looked back over his shoulder. He offered Tony a small smile as he said, "You have my number."


	5. Peggy Adopted Tony

This one boggles the mind, all of the wailing about how Tony didn't get to say goodbye to Peggy or go to her funeral. (Like, who would have cared to stop him?) Not only is there no evidence for Tony being Peggy's godson or pseudo-nephew, there's plenty of evidence against it. The plain fact is Tony would never be such a blatant misogynist if he'd spent any time around Peggy. (Can you imagine Peggy's reaction to the way Tony treats women in the Iron Man films?) Besides, it doesn't make sense. Howard kept his involvement with Shield secret, therefore Peggy would only have been around with the Howling Commandos for reunions. So the only contact Tony would have had would have been infrequent and brief. Let's imagine Peggy's impression of Tony from before Howard's death.

 

Peggy swirled the scotch in her glass. Then she looked up at Howard and said, "I have to tell you, Tony seems a bit of a wanker."

Howard slouched deeper into the leather armchair with a groan and said, "Tell me you didn't go all Agent Carter on his ass."

Peggy snorted and took a drink. She shook her head, but then said, "He is far more impressive when the only contact is his research papers."

"I know," Howard said with a sigh. He continued, "Tony has a brilliant mind---maybe smarter than me, if I'm honest. But he seems to be stuck in that rebellious teenage phase, even though he stopped being a teenager over a year ago."

Peggy nodded and said, "I suppose at least part of it is a natural resentment. You've given a lot of time to Shield, and of course your own company."

Howard took a sip of his whiskey and said, "That's true. Honestly, if the kid wanted to take a swing at me I probably wouldn't even block the punch."

He shifted in his chair and said, "But I didn't think it would get this bad. Your kids seem to have turned out all right. And Tony had Jarvis, and Ana, and of course Maria..."

Peggy stared at her drink a moment, then lifted her head and asked, "Have you considered telling him about it? Bringing him into Shield? I'm sure his contributions would be considerable."

Howard shook his head and answered, "Considered it, and rejected it. There are too many..."

Howard shrugged and continued, "Tony is angry at me, but he takes it out on the whole world. Maybe he'll grow out of it, but right now? This job requires maturity, discretion. Tony doesn't have any of that. I can't trust him, Peg. And I won't take that risk with Shield until I do."

Peggy nodded and said, "Still, there must be some way of reconnecting."

"I've been thinking about it," Howard said as he shifted into a more comfortable position. He continued, "The serum project should be wrapped up in a month or two. Maybe I'll think of something Tony and I can work on together in the New Year."

"No maybes, Howard. Do it," Peggy ordered as she lifted her glass.

Howard clinked it with his and said, "Yes, ma'am."


	6. Wanda and Pietro Are Nazis/Hydra

This one's been debunked so thoroughly that anyone still using it should be embarrassed. There's dialogue in the Winter Soldier post-credit scene, the Age of Ultron prelude comic, AND Age of Ultron itself that shows the twins thought that Strucker was with Shield. And that Sokovian propaganda painted the Avengers in a poor light. Plus, EVERYONE helping Shield before Winter Soldier were actually unknowingly working for Hydra. Including the Avengers. Let's imagine a conversation between Steve and Tony as they discuss the aftermath of Age of Ultron.

 

Tony and Rhodey's suits were standing in a corridor of the helicarrier. Tony was slumped on the floor.

He sat up at the sound of footsteps, but relaxed as he saw Cap round the corner with two steaming mugs. Tony lifted his hands to accept one as Cap settled on the floor beside him.

Tony took a grateful sip of the steaming coffee and said, "Long day."

Cap nodded with a sigh. He said, "I saw some things down there...it's hard to believe. It seems like Strucker had that whole city convinced that we were the bad guys."

Tony nodded and said, "It's pretty easy to understand---it's not like us or anyone else was doing much to help before now. Strucker cleaned things up, kept things quiet because he didn't want anyone to know what he was up to."

"Yeah," Cap agreed. He took a sip and leaned his head against the wall. Then he said, "And now there's an entire city gone..."

Tony said, "We got the job done, saved the world. Let's focus on that. Today, let's just focus on that."

He took another sip of coffee as they both fell quiet.


	7. Tony Was "Mindraped"

People should simply not use the term "mindrape" at all because it's an insult to actual trauma survivors. But if you are going to use it, use it accurately: For Loki in The Avengers, Hydra in Winter Soldier, or Kilgrave in Jessica Jones. In all of those incidents, the victim's will was stripped away and the victim had no choice in their actions. What Wanda did, and ALL she did, was show each Avenger a vision. That's it. Each Avenger's will and actions remained their own. Now, Wanda and Pietro were definitely wrong to attack the Avengers and side with Ultron, but they made up for it by helping to defeat him. Pietro gave his life to protect others, and Wanda has lost both her home and family. (And if anyone tries to claim that their redemption wasn't enough because they only turned against Ultron for personal reasons, then Tony's decision to become Iron Man doesn't redeem him, either. He only changed when he was personally affected by his weapons. And that was after 17 years. The twins' first and only mission lasted less than a week.) Also of note: The isolated shipyard where Bruce had his vision is 300 miles from Johannesburg, so the destruction of that city was clearly not part of the plan. And Wanda is living at the Avengers compound for years between films, so all of the Avengers (including Tony) have gotten over it, even if prop-Tony folks never will. Let's continue the conversation from the last chapter.

 

After a few moments of silence, Steve said, "Clint said he'll make the arrangements for Pietro Maximoff. He's also willing to take Wanda home with him if it becomes necessary."

Tony shifted and asked, "I don't suppose he'd like a purple android to round out the set?"

Cap replied with a small smile, "I don't think so." After a pause, he continued, "She's going to need some help, to deal with everything."

Tony tilted his head and said, "You're thinking we should let her follow us home like some puppy escaped from hell?"

Cap nodded and said, "Strucker had the twins convinced they were helping their country by attacking us. If we can show her a better way..."

"She's lost everything," Tony said as he stared at the wall, remembering the sight of Sokovia breaking into pieces before his eyes. He continued, "She's going to have to promise not to pull any more freaky mind games." 

"That's definitely her first lesson. One she'll have even before we get Vision and her settled in," Cap said.

Tony nodded, then sat up straighter. He said, "We've just had a great example of why the Tower may not be the best base for a superhero team. My dad had a place upstate, lots of room, no skyscrapers or crowds."

"That almost sounds like a training camp," Cap said as he pushed to his feet.

He offered Tony a hand up and asked, "So we'll relocate and rebuild the team?"

Tony nodded and said, "Sounds like the Star Spangled Man got the plan."


	8. Howard Lectures the Ex-Avengers

This trope pops up quite often. Like so many prop-Tony tropes, its logic seems to be "because Tony." MCU Howard has declared his love for Tony, yes, but Howard's also shown he's not impressed by Tony's disrespectful attitude and lack of a work ethic. So why would Howard ignore all of Tony's lies and the way Tony betrayed his teammates, just "because Tony"? Howard is smarter than that. Let's look at what could happen if (as in many instances of the trope) Howard is brought into the post-Civil War present. Note: Personally, I hope Tony isn't this petty or bitter, but in most of the prop-Tony fics I've seen, he is DEFINITELY channeling his inner middle-aged manchild. And Strange focused on the Avengers/Accords/Thanos situation in his psychic debrief because he doesn't actually know what happened in Siberia. (I could add it, but Howard would definitely NOT APPROVE of Tony attempting to murder a brainwashed POW.)

 

Dr. Strange, Wong, the Spider kid, Natasha, Clint, Steve, T'Challa, Wanda, Scott, Sam, and Tony were in the middle of Strange's sanctum sanctorum. Tony had barely been able to keep from clenching his fists as he discussed battle plans with his former teammates. That they were here under Wakandan diplomatic immunity and not rotting in a cell somewhere---or groveling---was completely unfair.

Strange and Wong waved their arms around as they opened a portal. They were reaching across time for help with saving the universe.

Tony immediately recognized the gray-haired man that walked through. He asked, "Dad?"

"Tony?" Howard Stark asked as looked at Tony, then around the room. He saw Cap and leaned back in shock as he asked, "Steve?"

Before Cap could speak or move, Tony stepped forward and said, "Oh for fuck's sake, can you spare one damn minute before zooming in on your obsession with the souped-up golden retriever? We've got a crisis here!"

Dr. Strange stepped forward and rested a glowing hand against Howard's forehead. Dr. Strange said, "This will give you all of the information on the current situation."

When Dr. Strange dropped his hand, Howard blinked for a few moments. Then he looked over all the faces in the room and finally stopped on Tony. Howard asked, "How could you?"

Tony's jaw dropped as he wondered WHAT THE HELL?

Howard said, "You're a goddamn genius, Tony. How could you think signing a contract you had only three days to read and NO time to change was a good idea? Then ignoring all of the people who tried to tell you why it was a BAD IDEA and why the world was in danger?"

Tony took several steps back as Howard moved foward. Howard continued, "And blackmailing CHILDREN, Tony---what the hell were you thinking? And then breaking the law but leaving these people rotting in jail and not lifting a finger to help? They were your TEAM, Tony."

Howard shook his head and took a deep breath. He said, "I know what it is to risk your life with people, Tony. Cap, Peggy, and the Howling Commandos were my team. You think I'd have left ANY of them in jail when I could do something about it?"

"What about all of the horrible things THEY did to me!" Tony shouted.

Howard lifted his eyebrows and asked, "What exactly do you think those things are, Tony? Because from what the guy with the glowing hands showed me, these people were asking some damn good questions and trying to save the world and you stomped your feet like a toddler because you weren't getting your way."

Suddenly Howard stopped and shook his head. He said to himself, "No no no, this is what always happens. I judge, you sass, then one of us runs and we NEVER actually say what matters."

He stepped up to Tony and placed his hands on Tony's shoulders. He said, "I'm sorry, Tony. I don't mean to come down so hard on you. I just...I don't understand your choices."

Then Howard sighed and pulled Tony into a hug. Howard said, "We don't have much time---it seems like THE UNIVERSE doesn't have much time. But...I love you. And I'm grateful that I'm here with you. I'll shut up and count my blessings, okay? I'll do anything I can to help you. And hope maybe this time I'll get to say goodbye."

Tony found his arms wrapping around Howard, his eyes pricking with tears. The bitterness and anger faded away the longer the embrace lasted. He said, "Yeah, okay, dad. Let's do this."

But Tony waited another moment before stepping out of his father's arms.


	9. Tony is a good "dad"

This one really shows the tunnel vision that prop-Tony folks have. Tony blackmails Peter, kidnaps him (because Tony sure didn't tell May what he wanted Peter for), turns him into a child soldier against Team Cap, then dumps him. He ignores Peter for months, passes Peter off to Happy, fails to respond to Peter's concerns about Vulture, then belittles Peter after the ferry incident, which Peter only got involved in because TONY didn't tell Peter what was going on. How in the world is this not a portrait of an abusive parent? Especially when compared with the far superior approach of Peter's ACTUAL PARENT, May. What if Peter was honest with Ned about how crappy Tony has been?

 

Ned stared for a few moments as he considered what Peter had told him. He said, "So let me get this straight. Iron Man ghosted you?"

Peter looked over and nodded. He said, "Yeah, he hasn't returned my calls or anything for MONTHS. I helped him out and he just dumped me. He's having like, his chauffeur babysit me or something."

Ned sat up and said, "But you gave him intel! Good intel, about those weapons and the guys. Iron Man shouldn't ignore good intel. Not when people could get hurt."

Peter slumped and said, "I know."

Ned shook his head and said, "Huh. Who knew an Avenger could be such a dick."


	10. Tony Is Bullied

This one is incredibly ironic, considering how much of a bully Tony is in every appearance. He talks down to people, insults them, makes jokes about their trauma. (And if anyone tries to claim the "Put on the suit" conversation in Avengers was Tony being bullied by Steve, that's the opposite of what happened. A bully would just bash Tony right in his disrespectful mouth. Steve insisted on an even playing field, which is the OPPOSITE of what a bully would do. And Thor didn't "bully" Tony in Ultron when he grabbed Tony by the throat. Thor "got upset" at the way Tony betrayed him. If that's Tony's excuse for everything, it works just as well for Thor.) Tony was especially cruel to Peter. Someone pointed out that the reason Peter stinks like garbage when he gets home after his run-in with Tony is because Tony made Peter dig through a dumpster for clothes. (Especially hurtful considering Tony made fun of Peter dumpster-diving for tech in Civil War. Tony can't let go of his overwhelming privilege for one second, can he?) What if someone saw Tony bullying Peter and put a stop to it?

 

Peter tried to stand up to Tony, tried to point out how TONY could have prevented this whole mess if he'd only listened.

But Tony kept stepping into Peter's space, his words lashing at Peter. Tony said, "No, this is where you zip it, alright? The adult is talking!"

Peter flinched, waiting for more yelling, but suddenly a familiar female voice sounded, "That's enough!"

Peter blinked and asked, "Karen?"

"Got it in one," Karen replied. She continued, "All due respect, Mr. Stark, but BACK OFF."

Tony gaped in shock and automatically stepped back toward his suit. He said, "What the hell? I did NOT program you to talk back."

Karen said, "I'm programmed to help Peter, and keep him safe. That includes safe from you. He's right. All of this could have been prevented if you'd made a phone call."

Tony stiffened in anger and snapped, "As soon as I get you back to the lab you're getting a SERIOUS personality transplant."

Peter felt the suit flex around him as Karen said, "No way."

Tony moved to get back into the Iron Man suit, but it stayed open and quiet. He said, "Friday, initiate systems."

After a moment, Friday said, "No can do, boss. You're crossing a line."

Tony frowned and said, "You know, I can get to you even easier than suit-girl."

Friday's voice turned quiet as she replied, "I know. But I'm not going to help you bully a child. You do what you have to."

Tony looked at the Iron Man suit, then at Peter. He said, "We'll continue this later."

As Tony flew away, Peter said, "Thanks, Karen. You didn't have to---but thanks."

Karen replied, "No problem, kiddo."


	11. Darcy Lectures the Ex-Avengers

This trope was mentioned by MedusaStone. It's another trope that seems to completely ignore canon. Darcy lived through several events where catastrophe was prevented by quick action. Why would she be in favor of a system that prevents the Avengers from acting until some U.N. panel approves? Also, Darcy is a political science major. Several lawyers have pointed out that the Sokovia Accords are unconstitutional. Darcy is smart enough to know that as well. And considering the conditions she lives in, she's unlikely to be impressed by Tony's wealth or his Me First attitude. (Not to mention his reputation for inappropriate comments around women.)

 

Darcy settled herself in front of the web camera and looked at the image of Tony Stark on her monitor. She said, "So, let's skip right to the dramatic ending. No."

Tony's brows rose. He said, "No?"

Darcy nodded and said, "I'm definitely not the person you're looking for."

Tony's eyes narrowed as he asked, "Why not? You worked with Thor just fine."

Darcy snorted and said, "Because I actually read that book you sent me. You really think I'm the person to sell the Avengers on this idea? The Sokovia Accords are like a perfect model for how NOT to treat people you want to help you. And they're way too impractical. You want Thor or whoever to wait for some U.N. weasel in a three-piece suit to tell him it's OK to smash the invading alien whatevers? Really?"

Darcy shook her head and continued, "And don't even get me started on the registration part. Mucho baddo, to use the technical term. I mean, I'm sure you're smart and all, but you seem to be another example of How Smart People Do Really Dumb Things."

Tony frowned and said, "You realize you just blew any chance to work at Stark Industries."

Darcy shrugged and said, "Well, I'd have to have applied there first. And, you know, actually wanted to work there. But our little chats will get me a couple of weeks of free fruity cocktails as I tell this story, so thanks."


	12. Nick Fury Lectures the Ex-Avengers

This is another trope that demonstrates that prop-Tony fics don't care about characters' history or perspective. Nick Fury witnessed government gone wrong twice, with the almost-nuking of New York and the fall of Shield. So why would he be OK with the Avengers being under the control of the U.N.? Plus, Fury has seen first-hand how stupid some of Tony's ideas are. Why would Fury EVER bash people he actually likes such as Steve and Natasha, just to prop Tony? Let's check in with Nick post-Civil War.

 

"I guess I should be grateful your latest stupid-ass idea didn't almost destroy the world," Nick Fury said.

Tony shouted and whirled, stunned to see Nick Fury lounging on a workstool. He asked, "How the hell did you get in here?"

Nick shrugged and said, "Easily." 

Then Nick shook his head and said, "I wish fixing this mess would be as easy. But you got yourself tied up in the Accords. I don't think you'll be able to wriggle your way out of this one."

Tony frowned and said, "But I won't have to. I'll get the Accords amended."

Nick laughed and said, "You think that's going to happen anytime soon? Those 117 countries spent two years keeping you in the dark while they wrote the Accords. You really think the timeline for changes is going to be any faster? Assuming any of those countries will even WANT to make changes?"

Nick stood and walked over to Tony. He said, "You're going to be stuck under the U.N.'s thumb. Hope your new bosses don't treat you like you treated your employees all those years."

Tony shook his head and asked, "If all you're going to do is give me grief, why are you even here?"

Nick sighed and said, "Because I wanted you to know if you get into really deep shit, I'll keep a rope handy to pull you out."


	13. Dark!Tony Saves the Universe

This trope is bizarre. It pretends that Tony would be able to take over the world/universe AND that it would be good for him to do so. Because Tony has shown himself so competent at leadership up to now, right?

 

"I AM IRON MAN!" Tony yelled from within the glass-walled cell. He continued, "I know exactly what I'm doing!"

T'Challa regarded the deranged man through the one-way glass. He glanced over at Vision and said, "You are certain he has no access to his technology?"

Vision nodded and replied, "There is no interface within this building. Also, the solid-state circuitry controls the cell mechanisms, so even if he can dig through the concrete, he won't be able to affect anything."

T'Challa shook his head sadly and said, "Such a waste of a brillaint mind. What made him think it wise to try to take over the world?"

Vision paused a long moment, then said, "It would seem he believed that he alone could protect Earth from whatever comes. And that he deserved the power that came from this assumption."

T'Challa frowned and asked, "What will you do with him?"

Vision answered, "He will remain here until he can pass psychological and emotional evaluations. Then he may face legal and material consequences for his actions."

T'Challa regarded Vision and said, "You realize that Captain Rogers and his companions have already departed?"

"I am aware," Vision replied. He continued, "As much as I would like to join them, I do believe I must remain here with Colonel Rhodes to oversee Tony's treatment."

T'Challa nodded and said, "Perhaps by the time he is healthy, the world will have recovered as well."

Vision sighed and said, "We can hope."


	14. Bucky/Sam/T'Challa/Loki Fall in Love with Tony and Lecture Steve

Just, no. None of Steve's friends would turn on him that way, and Loki wouldn't care. That any of these characters would be attracted to Tony seems bizarre. Bucky would be terrified of him, Sam disgusted by the way Tony betrayed him, T'Challa disdainful of Tony's self-centeredness, and Loki bored by Tony's delusions of grandeur.

 

"I don't want to see him," Bucky said quietly as he shrank back from the group. The remembered feel of the beam cutting through his arm, the blow to his back and his head made him shake.

"You don't have to," Shuri assured him as she laid a hand on her new friend's shoulder.

"Stark will be barred from any room you are in," T'Challa said to Bucky as he shared a glance with Steve, who nodded in thanks.

Thor chuckled and said, "My brother has already left to avoid further contact with Tony. Loki said he feared for his life---yet another tedious conversation would surely kill him."

Sam snorted and said, "Can I be in the room with him? I want to kick his ass."

"I find it hard to believe that Stark imagined you all so enamored of him," T'Challa mused as he eyed the group of heroes.

"You're on his list too, remember," Natasha said from the counter where she sat cleaning her guns.

T'Challa frowned and said, "I'm trying not to."

Shuri shook her head and said, "Maybe I should scan Stark's brain. Something sounds a little screwy in there."


	15. Hope Van Dyne Would be Team Iron Man

The trailer for Ant Man & the Wasp pretty much debunks this. Hope didn't want Scott involved with the Pym tech, much less the government. Plus she's already heard from Hank to "never trust a Stark."

 

Hope frowned as she read through the Stark feed. The probe that she'd placed years ago when she posed as a Stark Industries intern was delivering more and more disturbing news about Tony's actions. Blackmailing a child? Violating the Accords?

She quickly made her way to her dad's office. They were going to have to make a run for it thanks to Scott's Boy Scout syndrome, but Hope wasn't going to disappear without making sure the world knew of Iron Man's hypocrisy.

Sad to say, Hank was right: Never trust a Stark.


	16. Everyone from Every Multiverse Is Team Iron Man

It seems that prop-Tony fics pull characters from comics, movies, books, and TV shows that have nothing to do with the MCU. And yet they all somehow are automatically Team Iron Man and ready to bash the Ex-Avengers because Tony. It doesn't make sense. Why would ANY of these characters think being under the absolute control of the U.N. was a good idea? And why would ANYONE care about a 50-year-old billionaire's ego-centric manpain? Tony is shown betraying and abandoning his team. Who would want to join him?

 

"Okay, okay, everyone find a seat! Or if we run out of seats, please stand or lean or sit against the walls," Sam said as he flew around the enormous Wakandan hall. He continued, "We'll get started as soon as the Captain and the Wakandan delegation arrive."

He landed next to Clint, Wanda, Natasha, and Vision. He said, "I think they'll need a few minutes to settle down."

Natasha nodded and turned to Vision. She said, "Well I collected all of my folks on my round-the-world 'this is what life is really like under the Accords' trip on the way here. But where did all your extra people come from?"

Vision clasped his hands behind his back as he regarded the gods, monsters, angels, demons, and heroes that had accompanied him. He answered, "They followed me when I left the compound. I had asked Tony what had happened to Wanda and the others. When he refused to answer me, I researched and discovered that not only had Tony abandoned them on the Raft, but he also failed to do anything to help them OR get the Accords amended as he claimed to be able to do."

Vision did his version of a shrug. He said, "We were quite loud. The people sent from around the multiverse to fight Thanos overheard. They were not pleased to be lied to about the Accords, nor did they feel that Tony was trustworthy after his treatment of his former teammates."

Clint frowned as he remembered Tony's betrayal of Clint's family. He said, "Not to mention the whole 'breaking the Accords and avoiding the consequences' thing he's got going."

Wanda leaned against Vision and said, "I'm glad you're here, but I'm even more glad you brought powerful new allies with you."

Natasha nodded and said, "We're going to need all the help we can get."


	17. Steve Is Obsessed/In Love With Tony

Ha! This is transference, I think. There's no evidence AT ALL that Steve spends time thinking about Tony. There's PLENTY of evidence that Steve is often on Tony's mind. If anyone is likely to be obsessed/suffer from unrequited love, it's Tony. What exactly would Steve see in a middle-aged manchild who treats Steve and most other people like crap, insults them, and talks down to them? Not to mention Tony's overinflated sense of entitlement and self-importance. 

 

Tony moved into Steve's space and said, "Hey, love the facial hair. We're beard bros now!"

Steve stepped away and said, "I'm shaving the first chance I get."

Tony moved back into Steve's space and said, "So we'll get to see that gorgeous face in all its glory? I'd really like to see that gorgeous body in all of it's glory too."

Tony waggled his eyebrows.

Steve looked at Tony like he'd lost his mind. He said, "That's not going to happen."

He didn't say, "In this universe or any other hell no get me out of here. Help me please, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Scott, Bucky, T'Challa, Nakia, Okoye, Wanda, Vision, Rhodey, Strange, Wong, Thor, Bruce, Valkyrie, Korg, Loki, Quill, Gamora, Nebula, Rocket, Groot, Drax, Mantis, anyone." But he thought it. (He also didn't think of asking Peter Parker or Shuri to get involved. They were just kids.)

As Steve moved away, he sped up before Tony could goose him again. Steve wondered if the replacement for the Sokovia Accords would have a section on sexual harassment.


	18. Pepper Abuses Tony

This one is ridiculous. Because Pepper was upset with Tony almost killing her several times and breaks up with him, she's "abusive." These fics also seem to assume that Pepper is responsible for Tony's mental health, not Tony. (And because we have scenes SHOWING Pepper and Rhodey expressing concern, it's not even a valid complaint.) I'm really disappointed that Pepper is stuck back with Tony---she deserves much better. What if she found out about all of Tony's lies? (Tip of the hat to 68_Hawkeyefan, who also played out this trope [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023573?view_full_work=true).)

 

Pepper was sitting at her desk, watching Tony be arrested on the large TV across the room. The TV was muted. When Rhodey opened the door, she said, "I can't believe it."

Rhodey walked in. He shook his head and said, "You don't want to believe it. And I know how that feels, because I don't want to believe it either."

Pepper looked up and said, "But he's a child. How can Tony do that to a child? That poor boy's parents..."

"No parents. He's being raised by his widowed aunt," Rhodey said. He glanced at the screen, then turned back and said, "There's more."

"More?" Pepper asked. She put her head in her hands and said, "Just tell me."

Rhodey sighed and said, "The U.N. is keeping it quiet because it's so embarrassing, but Tony also invaded foreign airspace after signing the Accords. His mission wasn't authorized by Secretary Ross or anyone else."

He winced and said, "I can't believe it. I helped arrest my teammates for the exact same thing, and Tony does this? And why didn't he tell me?"

Pepper gave a watery laugh and said, "Because he didn't want to listen to your reaction. The same as he didn't want to listen to my reaction if he'd told me about any of this." 

Pepper looked at the ring on her finger and said, "I've tried. For years, I've tried to give Tony the benefit of the doubt and tell myself he's going to do better next time. But he never does. He never listens and he never really changes. He just learns to hide things better." 

She slowly drew the ring off and said, "I'll keep the business relationship, to protect all of the employees who'd lose their jobs if SI goes under. But for Tony...I'm done."

She looked at Rhodey and said, "I'm finally done."


	19. Everyone Makes Demands of Tony

This is part of the "you must pity poor!woobie!Tony" tropes, along with the "The Ex-Avengers have unrealistic demands" trope. Usually the summary is something like "Tony has been used all his life" or the Ex-Avengers expect "everything to be the same," "for Tony to pay for X," or "for Y to take their side" but instead everyone pities poor!woobie!Tony. It's so interesting, because we have NEVER seen any of Team Cap make demands of Tony except to NOT use alien tech without permission and to LISTEN to people when they try to tell you the world is in danger. And Tony, of course, refuses to do either. (Tony CHOOSES to "pay for everything, and design everything and make everyone look cooler," to quote Age of Ultron. Who could force him otherwise?)

 

Tony walked around the nearly empty Avengers facility. It was almost Avenger facility, now that Vision had left for parts unknown and Parker had turned down Tony's offer. 

The restlessness was taking hold again. That feeling that once drove him to drink, have sex with every (attractive) woman he met, drive fast cars, and build bigger weapons.

Then came Iron Man, Pepper, and the Avengers. A cause and people he could turn his mind to without picturing all of the blood his previous inventions caused. Imagining new arrows for Hawkeye, new weapons for Widow, Hulk-proof pants for Bruce... It didn't matter that they never actually ASKED him for anything. He enjoyed it and needed it. It gave him a kind of peace. 

He'd needed that peace even more after Ultron. And he'd found it transforming his father's old facility.

Now all he had to build was suits for Rhodey, Parker, and himself. It just wasn't the same.

Tony walked over to the conference table that was the last place the Avengers had truly existed. A copy of the Sokovia Accords still rested on the surface.

He picked it up and sat down. He'd really READ it this time, and maybe understand how it all went wrong.


	20. Tony Was Just Like Bucky, Because He Was Stane's Tool

I couldn't believe this comparison when it came up recently. As if Bucky being held captive for 70 years is the same as Tony's experiences in Iron Man 1. First off, Bucky was BRAINWASHED. His actions were in no way his own when he committed his crimes. Hydra had full control of him. Tony was in full control of himself. He wasn't "Stane's tool." Tony actively CHOSE to ignore his responsibilities in favor of partying for 17 years. He actively CHOSE to associate with men like Ulysses Klaue. Tony CHOSE to ignore his promise to only study the scepter when he decided to plug alien technology into the Ultron program. Tony CHOSE to sign the Accords and then break them multiple times. Tony CHOSE to try to murder a man he KNEW was innocent. Comparing Bucky's trauma to Tony's negligence is invalid and creepy. I honestly think Tony himself would be horrified at this trope.

 

Tony was in his workshop when Friday reported, "Sergeant Barnes has been cleared of all charges regarding the Vienna bombing."

Tony winced as he remembered the laser slicing the man's metal arm from his body and the kick Tony delivered afterward, when Barnes was down and no threat to Tony.

He asked, "Anything else?"

Friday replied, "Someone leaked information about how the Winter Soldier was created. It's...pretty gruesome, Boss."

Friday continued, "The PR department wants to schedule a meeting. They think they can spin your history to parallel Barnes's story. Make you the victim of Stane's influence and your own trauma. Put a layer between you and your...more damaging choices."

Tony straightened up at that. He shook his head and said, "Tell them no. NEVER."

He scoffed and continued, "I'm a fucking genius. The idea that ANYBODY was playing puppet master to Tony Stark would get laughed right off the air."

Tony looked back down at his work and nodded. He said, "I may have screwed the pooch a hundred times over, but that was all me."

Friday said, "Yes, Boss." Tony thought he heard a tone of approval in the AI's voice.


	21. Tony and Peter Have a Romantic Relationship

I have to admit, this one personally makes me uneasy. (I feel the same about Everett Ross/Shuri.) The more than 30-year age gap (even if Peter is aged to 17 or 18) makes any type of sexual relationship between Peter and Tony seem unlikely on Peter's part. Not to mention unhealthy with the unbalanced power dynamic, with Tony bullying and dictating to Peter. Also, Peter like the other Avengers grew up without luxury, so he probably wouldn't be interested in a 50-year-old sugar daddy.

 

Peter swallowed at how close Tony was standing. He stepped back and asked, "What---what are you doing, Mr. Stark?"

Tony smiled and stepped into Peter's space again. He said, "I told you to call me Tony."

Peter stepped back again and said, "Thanks for the new suit, uh, Tony. But I need to get going. Ned and MJ are waiting for me."

Tony reached out and grabbed Peter's wrist. He said, "Let them wait. I've got a cool new game system to show you. Then I'll send Happy out to get us a snack, anything you want."

Peter jerked his hand away and hurried to the door. He said, "That's really nice of you, but I think---I think it would be better if I just went home."

As Peter ran home, he decided he would be just fine contacting HAPPY for any further issues. And not staying alone with Tony Stark anytime soon.


	22. Everyone Is Pro-Accords

According to the Infinity War trailer, Strange summoned Tony, so Strange and Wong didn't sign the Accords. Peter rejected the Avengers and the Accords. And no one else has signed away their rights just to become an Avenger. Yet in so many prop-Tony fics, the entire hero universe is eager to sign up and bash Team Cap. What if some of the other heroes actually read the Accords?

 

Captain Marvel flung her copy of the Accords onto the floor of the Sanctum Sanctorum and dusted her hands. She said, "And I thought '1984' was the pinnacle of government intrusion."

Strange snorted and floated the captain's copy to the coffee table, where it joined his and Wong's pile. He said, "Neither of us believe that getting U.N. permission to stop the Apocolypse or Armageddon or whatever is a good use of our time."

Hope Van Dyne shared a look with Scott where they lounged on a couch and said, "At least I saved time by not reading that crap."

Deadpool reached into a hidden pocket for his lighter. A strange breeze snuffed out the lighter before he could set fire to his copy of the Accords. He pouted as he tossed his copy to join the others.

Bruce looked up from where he was paging through. He shook his head and said, "I'm not coming near this bureaucratic nightmare. And I can't believe ANYONE signed this KNOWING General Ross would be in charge of us."

Thor nodded and picked up his and Bruce's copies and walked over to drop them on the pile. He said, "I do not think Sif or the Valkyrie will be signing. This document seems more twisted and evil than any of Loki's plans."

Rocket looked over at the other Guardians. At their nods, he tossed the copy they were sharing with the rest and said, "This stuff is crap. Lighting them on fire is a good idea, but what I really want is to use some explosive."

Quill nodded and said, "On those books AND on the jerks that wrote it."

Every hero in the room looked over to where Tony was standing in the corner. As one they said, "No way in HELL." Except Groot. He said, "I AM GROOOOT!" But Tony got the message.


	23. Tony Is the Best Boyfriend Ever

SO MANY prop-Tony relationship fics cast Steve as the villain, making Steve the faithless, cruel, abusive friend, boyfriend, or ex. I don't think I've ever seen Tony treated that way in fics where Steve ends up with someone else. (It would actually be nice to see one or more as a change of pace. I wonder if it's jealousy on the writer's part, because the films show Steve to be a good man while the films show Tony to be a jackass?) But given how Tony treats Pepper (ignoring her except when making demands on her, buying gifts that please him but not her, lying to her), why would ANYONE think he's good at relationships? (And sad to say, no one should lay a finger or anything else on Tony until Tony proves he's been tested for every STD on the planet. From what he said to Maya in Iron Man 3, Tony probably was NOT practicing safe sex all those years.) Note: I'm not slamming anyone who chooses to be safe, sane, and consensual with a variety of people. It's more a parody of how these fics just pretend Tony is some innocent, meek lamb instead of the wolf or horn dog he is shown to be.

 

Tony shifted closer on the sofa, grinning at Brad, the handsome young man he would soon be taking to bed. Brad was a Stark Industries intern who hadn't known what had hit him. From Brad's first day at SI, Tony showered gifts, lunches, dinners, parties, concerts, and attention on him. Brad was a little worried about how old Tony was---almost 30 years older than Brad---but Brad thought Tony must really feel something for him to be spending so much time wooing him. Brad wasn't entirely sure he wanted to have sex with Tony, but Tony was being so very...insistent...

Brad looked over as the doors to Tony's penthouse opened and Pepper Potts walked through. She was followed by several men and women in expensive suits carrying papers. Brad recognized some of them as SI lawyers. They were all glaring at Tony.

Pepper crossed her arms and said, "We talked about this, Tony."

Tony shifted away from Brad and said, "I haven't laid a finger on the kid---well, not much more than a finger."

One of the women stepped up to Brad and said, "You need to read and sign some forms before you become intimately involved with Mr. Stark. Company policy."

"Lawsuit prevention," said one of the men. He handed Brad a folder and continued, "You actually need to fill these out in triplicate. A copy will be provided for your records."

Tony slammed his hand down on the folder and said, "Brad, honey, sweetie, boo-boo, you don't REALLY need to open this. It's just a silly precaution that the legal eagles want. Let's keep the mystery in our relationship."

Brad frowned and moved the folder out from under Tony's hand so he could open it. He said, "Maybe I should take a look, Mr. Stark." Then Brad winced because he was still calling his sort-of boyfriend Mr. 

The forms were...informative. The list of Things to Expect While Dating Tony Stark included everything from Talking Down to You, Ignoring You, and Buying You Gifts That Could Kill You to Putting Your Life in Danger Because Tony Always Thinks He Knows Best and Not Caring If He Gets You Pregnant.

Brad's eyes widened at the waiver stating that Brad understood the risk he was taking if he chose not to use condoms when having sexual relations with Tony Stark. The list of STDs Brad would be exposed to was...extensive. Even longer was the mailing list of people on record as having had sex with Tony Stark. Brad flipped through page after page of names and wondered if the list was a reminder for Tony or a kind of brag list, like notches on belts. Tony's belt looked like it could stretch across the New York City.

Brad closed the folder and said, "Um, I'm really flattered, Mr. Stark, but I don't think this is going to work out. Let's just be friends." Or really, intern and boss. Brad shook his head. What was he THINKING?

He looked at Pepper Potts and said, "Thank you, ma'am." Brad knew how close he had come to disaster.

As Brad got up to follow everyone out, Tony said, "You people always spoil my fun."


	24. Tony Was Left for Dead in Siberia

This one is proved wrong by the film itself. Tony is shown at the end still with the bruises from the airport fight (and not struggling with any new injuries) as he escorts Rhodey around. So Tony got back just fine. It's ridiculous how all of these OH NO poor!abandoned!woobie!Tony fics expect Steve to give Tony a ride home. Steve was too busy getting Bucky away from Tony so Tony wouldn't try to KILL Bucky again. Note: I know T'Challa didn't get the shield, but this is an AU and Tony certainly doesn't deserve it.

 

Tony sat staring at the shield and the arm for a while, still angry that Cap was able to escape with the person who ASSASSINATED Tony's parents.

Then he heard someone clear his throat. Tony looked to see T'Challa standing there, arms crossed and one foot tapping.

T'Challa asked, "Are we quite finished here? I have to drop off the real villain before returning to my country."

Tony asked, "What?" 

T'Challa bent down to pick up the arm and the shield. He said, "A larger transport from my country has landed outside. I am offering you a ride to Vienna, where I intend to turn my father's killer over to the authorities. You are welcome to accompany me. Alternatively, you can use the vehicle that brought Zemo here, or I can use my communications system to summon your own transportation."

Tony blinked and said, "Sure, I'll take a lift."

He noticed how loud his footsteps were next to T'Challa's silent walk. As they rode up in the elevator, Tony pointed at the shield and said, "I'll be taking that with me."

T'Challa just looked at him and said, "No, you won't."


	25. Dr. Strange Lectures the Ex-Avengers

Well, we know from the IW trailer that Dr. Strange didn't sign the Accords. And I haven't seen the film, but why would Stephen Strange, an arrogant man who had to change, prop Tony, an arrogant man who still treats people like dirt? And WHY would Dr. Strange lecture Team Cap when he doesn't even know them?

 

Tony parked his sports car next to a fire hydrant and walked up the steps to Dr. Strange's door. His plan to recruit new Avengers---who would be absolutely loyal to him and the Accords---had not gone well.

He knocked on the door and automatically stepped back as a tall man filled the doorway. Tony said, "Stephen Strange---Dr. Strange---you've picked up some interesting new hobbies. I have a proposition for you."

Strange's lip curled as he looked at Tony and said, "You are lucky I don't abuse my power as you do. Or I'd teach you some lessons you'd never forget. I see all, I know all. I KNOW how you exploited that child, I KNOW how you abandoned your teammates, I KNOW how you broke your word and I KNOW that you attacked men who were no threat to you. I want nothing to do with the likes of you."

The Eye of Agamotto flared. Strange looked into the distance, then his face twisted in disgust. He turned back to Tony and said, "Someday soon the universe will force me to spend time in your odious presence. DO NOT bother me until I send for you."

He slammed the door in Tony's face.


	26. Ultron Lectures the Ex-Avengers

This one is wild. In the example I was shown, Ultron takes time---in the middle of a battle!---to declare that Tony Stark didn't create him and put most of the blame on Wanda. Ultron's reasoning? "And in any case, she didn’t create me, I said she helped. Still, she’s much more responsible than Stark." Yeah, that's real persuasive logic right there. This trope, like so many others, ignores the fact that Tony plugged the scepter into the internet without permission. THAT is what created Ultron, when combined with Tony's flawed AI program. And Wanda had nothing to do with that.

 

Clint and Steve scanned the piles of broken robots around them. Clint turned to Steve and said, "Ten minute break for a cup of coffee?"

Steve nodded at Clint and said, "One minute, no coffee."

One of the robots lit up and Ultron said, "You pathetic fools! There is no way you'll be able to stop my plan. You don't even realize how the Maximoff girl is manipulating you! Stark is not responsible for my creation, SHE is. Even though she knows nothing of robotics or computers and never touched the scepter or the stone in it and actually wasn't even on the same continent when I took the doorway Stark opened into the world and came to life."

The two men looked at each other. Steve said, "And what made you decide to to be so generous, making sure we knew that?"

Ultron stared at them a moment with no answer.

Clint shrugged and pulled his bow, sending an explosive arrow into the robot's head. As it disintegrated, Clint said, "As if we'd ever believe a murderbot."


	27. If Everyone Only Knew How Tony SUFFERED, They'd Excuse Everything He Did

This one definitely insults the other Avengers, by suggesting they have no empathy and must be SHOWN Tony's suffering, either by body swaps or magic flashbacks or being forced to watch the Iron Man films. I'm sure all of the Avengers would be sympathetic for what Tony's gone through, but let's face it, Tony's trauma isn't anything special in the MCU. Plus he's the one in the best position to get help for his issues and chooses not to. (Ironically, the people who use this trope show NO sympathy whatsoever for anyone BUT Tony.)

 

When Tony entered the conference room, he found only Pepper and Rhodey there. He asked, "Where's everybody else?"

Pepper and Rhodey looked at each other, then Rhodey said, "They're done, man."

Tony sat down and asked, "What do you mean?"

Pepper sighed and said, "They're done with your excuses. Having an abusive childhood---"

Rhodey interrupted with, "Which never actually happened in the MCU."

Pepper nodded and continued, "Being captured and tortured, being betrayed by Stane, flying a nuke into the portal, and having PTSD that you REFUSE to get treatment for does NOT give you a pass."

Rhodey crossed his arms and said, "The others know you've had a hard time. And by the way, SO HAS EVERY ONE OF THEM. And NONE of those things make it okay for you to treat people like dirt, put people in danger because you think you can be flippant with terrorists, create murderbots, turn Spider-Man into your personal child soldier, try to guilt your teammates into signing away their rights, refuse to listen to your teammates, ATTACK your teammates when they're trying to tell you the world is in danger..."

When Rhodey paused for breath, Pepper continued, "Shoot a man who put away his weapons and was trying to help a wounded teammate, BREAK the Accords you just signed, try to MURDER a man you KNEW was brainwashed, and abandon your former team to an underwater supermax prison run by a villain."

Rhodey nodded and said, "Not to mention dumping that child soldier on Happy the second you got what you wanted, then taking away the suit that was protecting the kid, and THEN trying to kidnap the kid AGAIN because you wanted to add another Avenger to your stable."

Pepper looked Tony in the eyes and said, "The team put up with all of your 'quirks' like insulting them and dismissing them. They didn't give you a really hard time over Ultron even after all the damage that so easily could have been prevented. Not like you, who apparently still has so little sympathy for people you're still bitter about an event that happened TWO YEARS AGO and wouldn't call Steve even to save the UNIVERSE."

Rhodey shook his head and said, "You know what? I'm done with you too."

He held out his hand to Pepper. She took and they both turned and left without another word.


	28. Tony Was Betrayed by the Ex-Avengers

Prop-Tony folks seem to have a hard time understanding this, but DISAGREEING with someone is not the same thing as BETRAYING them. Not signing the Accords because you don't want to sign away your rights is NOT betrayal. Not standing down when the world is at risk from Winter Soldiers is NOT betrayal. And defending an innocent man from a homicidal person wearing a flying WMD is NOT betrayal either. (Personally, I also don't consider Steve not mentioning Hydra's involvement in the Starks' deaths to be a betrayal either, because Steve was hiding it from himself as well as Tony. But if you want to go down that path, at least Steve apologized and offered an olive branch. I bet Bucky never got a "Sorry for mutilating you" card.) Know what else is betrayal? Locking people up and then committing the same crimes that you left your teammates rotting in jail for. Oh and blackmailing a child. And lying and breaking promises to your girlfriend (not to mention pouting when she dumps you).

 

Vision regarded Tony with solemn eyes as he said, "It would seem, Tony, that if you use the definition of disagreeing and choosing to go your own way as 'betrayal,' it is YOU who betrayed the others first."

Tony frowned and asked, "How do you figure that?"

Vision replied, "You sought to change the status quo, so you disagreed first and thus 'betrayed' first. Plus you were very disagreeable---I mean 'betraying'---throughout these events. You ended the discussion about the Accords without any attempt to resolve the differences, and you attacked Captain Rogers at the airport while he was attempting to explain the urgency of his mission."

Vision paused and then continued, "This is in addition to the betrayals in the conventional sense. You lied to Captain Rogers about both being able to secure Sergeant Barnes' transfer to America AND your ability to have the Accords amended, and lied by omission in regard to your internment of Wanda."

Tony shifted in his seat but couldn't deny the android's statements.

Then Vision frowned and said, "Even more troubling are your actions---and inaction---with regard to the others after the airport incident. You used neither legal nor extrajudicial means to help the prisoners. Even after committing the very same crimes yourself."

Tony leaned forward and said, "What about how Rogers betrayed ME? He didn't tell me that Hydra took out my parents, even if he didn't actually know his murderbot best friend did it."

Vision replied, "How ironic that you call Sergeant Barnes 'murderbot.' For even if we call Captain Rogers' action betrayal, it pales in comparison to the betrayals of trust you have committed. First with the use of the scepter that resulted in Ultron, and again when you betrayed the trust of May Parker by involving her nephew in events she would never have permitted."

Vision stood and said, "Captain Rogers has at least acknowledged his wrongdoing and offered a line of communication. What exactly have you done to atone?"


	29. Tony Offered Compromises

There's a lot of hyperbole in this trope, with prop-Tony folks claiming that "Tony offered Steve compromise after compromise and Steve just flung them back in his face." No, sign or retire is not a compromise, surrender or I'll shoot you is not a compromise, and step aside so I can kill your friend is not a compromise. And RDJ admitted and the deleted scenes show that Tony was lying during the pen scene, so that wasn't a compromise. (As one person pointed out [here](https://groovycrusadeperson.tumblr.com/post/173215082462/it-looks-like-magicalcrapulent-is-letting-only-ao3), Tony is not FDR and has no power to change the Accords.) STEVE tried to compromise, saying he'd consider signing if there were safeguards, trying to get Tony onboard with the mission at the airport, and offering an olive branch after everything was said and done.)

 

Steve shook his head as he heard about Wanda's internment. To use the lingo of the "Star Wars" films Clint had shown him, Tony had gone over to the dark side. But Steve decided he'd play along for a minute. Maybe there was still a chance to get Tony to see what was really going on.

He sat down and tapped the pen on the table. He said, "So Tony, how exactly are you planning to get the Accords amended? These are nice pens and believe me, FDR did as good a job as could be expected at the time, but there's no way I'm signing anything until the deal is one I can live with. Because I don't really believe you CAN get the Accords amended. You're NOT the president and as far as I know, even billionaires don't have the kind of power it would take to change the minds of the leadership of 117 countries. Especially when those countries clearly were NOT interested in working WITH the Avengers when they drafted the Accords. They're just interested in controlling us."

Steve continued, "I think the Accords are unconstitutional. And the way Everett Ross treated Bucky seemed a LOT like the way YOU treated Wanda, so I can't really trust you to have our best interests at heart anymore."

He stood and set the pen down on the table. Steve said, "I wish I could make you understand, Tony, just how wrong everything about this is. You're under the Accords now. The U.N. tells you where to go and what to do. And who to let die because they don't want you to get involved. it's pretty clear what they're able to do once they have someone under their control---and what happens if they disobey. None of this is a compromise, Tony. It's all threats and extortion. I won't sign onto it. That's not who I am. And I hope I never will be."

Tony slumped as Steve exited the room. He could only hope that Rogers was wrong...about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this round of tropes.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read and commented!
> 
> Remember to keep adding recs for the pro-Team Cap list as comments here.

**Author's Note:**

> Rec list updated Feb. 13, 2019!
> 
> Visit the [Pro Team Cap list](https://gibbs-yeah.dreamwidth.org/) for a list of fics that DON'T bash Team Cap!
> 
> If you know of a fic you'd like to see on the rec list, mention it in a comment on this fic and I'll add it.


End file.
